Incident in the Herevo Mansion
The '''Incident in the Herevo Mansion '''was a rakghoul attack that occurred in the mansion of Mr. and Mrs. Herevo. It was the first major rakghoul attack on Coruscant and resulted in the fake death of Polbar Moro, the obtaining of the rakghoul-attracting kyber crystal, and the friendship between Breha and Eyria. Background The party was hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Herevo, a wealthy couple who had moved into a new mansion. Some of the guests at the party were Breha Organa, Eyria, Koblin Hoolvar, Polbar Moro, Ars Veruna, Leyla Veni, Cairo Veni, Zafiel Snopps, Axios Truxon, Norin Arlos, Sev'raw'nuruodo, and Gehr. The Attack When the rakghouls attacked and killed Mr. Herevo, the power went out. The group split up to complete different objectives. Eyria and Breha went to find the basement, to turn the power back on. Sev and Moro were tasked with distracting the rakghouls. Zafiel, Gehr, and Koblin were tasked with finding an exit. The Search for Treasure Gehr and Koblin, instead of looking for a way out, wanted treasure. Koblin led Gehr and Zafiel to his treasure room, where he had his prized collection of mops and sponges. Gehr, seeking true treasure, demanded that Koblin led them to the true treasure room in exchange for all the cleaning supplies Koblin wanted. Koblin led the group to the basement, where they, after defeating a rakghoul, entered vault. They took the items, including a kyber crystal called the Kyber Eternal. The group then entered the sewers, fighting off rakghouls as they came. The Search for the Basement Eyria and Breha first went in the library, collecting books and formulating a plan. Meanwhile, instead of doing their task, Sev wanted to find his wife Breha, and took Moro with him. Eyria and Breha lured the rakghouls up to them in an escape to slide past them and get downstairs. Just then, Sev and Moro arrived, causing chaos. Eyria escapes past the rakghouls and Breha follows. Sev and Moro fight the rakghouls, resulting in Moro's arm being scratched by a rakghoul. Moro rapidly attempted to climb the nearby chimney. When he does, he is rescued by his security, however it was publicly said that Moro died in the incident. Meanwhile, Breha attempted to run to the basement, but many rakghouls were blocking the entrance. Sev found the two, and Eyria threw him into the rakghouls as a diversion. The rakghouls focused on Sev as Eyria and Breha made it into the first floor - the last one before the basement. Sev and the nearby Axios Truxon, along with Director of the RSB Norin Arlos met with them here. Norin and Eyria scouted ahead, finding the entrance to the basement and fighting off rakghouls. In the basement, Eyria worked at the control panel, telling the others to escape. She shared a tender moment with Breha before the latter escaped as well. Eyria turned on the power, allowing for the others to escape. She also turned on the sprinkler, making the rakghouls in the sewer a bit slower. As she left, she also reunited with her husband Bennet, who was now the rakghoul Patient Zero. The Final Confrontation Breha, after escaping, warned Chancellor Kalan Jalvere about what was happening. Jalvere sent RSB to the area and the RSB, led by Norin, attacked the rakghouls in the sewer, defeating them. Aftermath The Kyber Eternal was confiscated by the RSB and locked up. Eyria and Breha remained in contact, leading to their confrontation in the Battle of Rakata Prime. Polbar Moro remained in hiding after his fake death. Category:Event Category:Attack Category:Rakghoul